


A Tainted Reality

by Suppression_76



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Jack is a game file, Monika messes with Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suppression_76/pseuds/Suppression_76
Summary: I just randomly wrote this cause I was bored.





	A Tainted Reality

**Author's Note:**

> I just randomly wrote this cause I was bored.

_Where is Sayori? Have You Done This? What did you do, Monika?_

She won't bother us AGAIN.

_Why have you done this?_

For YOU!

_But I miss her. Why have you Done this? How can you corrupt your kind friend Yuri like this?_

~~~~She will Soon CEASE to Exist, and you will be all mine forever!!

 _ ~~YOU~~_   _ ~~Bas~~_

**File: Jack.chr has been altered from its original state.**

_THANK YOU_

**File: Jack.chr action("frewil"); is 100% deleted.**

Now sweetie, make us some tea.

_~~Do I make Natsuki~~ _

**File: Natsuki.chr deleted**

**File: Jack.chr memory unit altered**

Hello Jack, Make us some tea and cupcakes

Yes, _Mistress._

**_END_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that, and it sorta matches the style of the game.


End file.
